


That One Time Spencer Thought a Hot Person was Staring Him Down

by jooheoons



Series: That One Time [1]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Blind Character, Blind!Reader, Gender-neutral Reader, Multi, Other, i love ones like that but there aren't enough that i love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-30
Updated: 2016-05-30
Packaged: 2018-07-11 04:06:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7027822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jooheoons/pseuds/jooheoons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"we should stop," he huffed between kisses.</p><p>they pulled back, staring into his eyes, full of lust.</p><p>"what if i don't want to?"</p><p>OR,</p><p>a random prompt that i found on tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That One Time Spencer Thought a Hot Person was Staring Him Down

**Author's Note:**

> i really shouldn't post another story without finishing my other ongoing series, but i'm not feeling haikyuu right now and i have zero inspiration for the trans! yamaguchi series rn, sorry.
> 
> enjoy these though! i love spencer reid and criminal minds so much atm.

["You thought I’d been staring at you all night and wanted you to come over, but really I’m just blind and was looking nowhere. At least your voice is pretty. AU"](http://promptsofthewriting.tumblr.com/post/120855754702/aus-for-disabledchronically-ill-otps)

 

they were staring at him. he could tell by the way their eyes bored into his soul. now, spencer might've been imagining it, but they were staing so intensely that he kept fidgeting under their stare.

"man, just go talk to them," a voice said, making spencer jump. his friend and colleague, derek morgan came into his view with two drinks in hand. "you were obviously checking them out, and they were doing the same. go get some."

spencer raised an eyebrow and laughed. "get some?"

derek nodded and swung his arm high up in the air. "yeah, they totally like you." spencer laughed again, pulling on derek's arm. 

"okay, i'll go talk to them if you sit down. you're tipsy."

the dark-skinned man bobbed his head excitedly. "do it!"

spencer sat him down and carefully weaved his way through the crowd, occasionally saying "excuse me," or "sorry," until he reached the staring stranger. 

they snapped their neck up and looked towards spencer. "hi."

"uh, um, hey. m-my name is spencer reid. y-you were staring at me so i thought i'd say hi."  _oh why was it so hard to talk to them?_

they let out a huge laugh that warmed the doctor's cheeks. "d-did i say something wrong? i apologize." he tried to cover his tracks, as embarassed as he was.

the beautiful stranger grinned and shook their head. "no, nothing's wrong. it's just that i'm blind. i can't see you at all." they stopped to laugh again. "i'm sorry if you thought i was staring at you."

they couldn't see it, but they were pretty sure that the person before them had a face warmer than the sun right now.

"oh," spencer said. he rubbed the back of his neck nervously. "i'm sorry. i thought you were looking at me beacuse you thought i was attractive."

they reached around for spencer, and grabbed his arm. smiling brightly, the looked towards the source of his voice.

"well," they said. "if it makes you feel any better, you have a nice voice."

**Author's Note:**

> i might make a second part to this, maybe an established relationship,,


End file.
